


Scarred Beauty

by flickawhip



Category: Les Revenants | The Returned (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred Beauty

Laure had known the second Viktor died, she had known when Julie was ready to cry and she had pulled her close, into her lap, allowing her to bury her head in her neck and sob it all out. Her touch was soft as she stroked Julie's hair, breathing in the other woman's perfume and shampoo, a scent she had once thought she would never smell again. Now Julie was here, with her, needing her. Her touch remained soft even as she allowed her hand to drift down, stroking softly over Julie's back, her voice low and sweetly soft. 

"I'm so sorry Julie... He left you with someone who cares for you, as much as he did... that is what he came back to do... he achieved it. He's at peace."  
Julie whimpered softly. Laure sighed softly, kissing her lover's forehead softly. 

"I love you, I always have."  
Julie looked at her.

"Love me… here."  
"You're sure?"  
"Yes!"  
Laure smiled, kissing her softly but passionately, taking her time to stroke her hand down Julie's body. Julie kissed back just as passionately shivering and mewing under Laure's touch. Laure smiled and moved to slowly unbutton Julie's shirt, her touch soft, almost reverential. Julie mewed submissively. Laure smiled softly, tracking slow kisses down Julie's body, pausing to pay particular attention to her breasts before heading lower, pausing at Julie's scarred stomach, taking her time to kiss each scar softly, her eyes meeting Julie's even as she spoke softly. 

"My sexy girl."  
Julie blushed but again made a submissive mewing sound. Laure smiled, slowly removing her lover's jeans, finding her bare and soaking. 

"Well, someone's ready to play."  
Julie blush deepened and she nodded, shyly mewing as she did so. Laure smiled, suckling softly on Julie's clit, knowing full well it drove the other woman wild. Julie's head flung back and she let out a yell of pleasure. Laure smirked even as she moved to slowly push two fingers into Julie, continuing to suck on her clit. Julie all but screamed. Laure purred and upped her pace. Julie bucked her hips frantically. Laure upped her pace again. Julie cried out and came apart.


End file.
